


Tomorrow Comes

by Celestron



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestron/pseuds/Celestron
Summary: What if Donna survived the ending of Season 2 and lived on to Season 3? Here is my alternate path to what occurred and my own take on what Season 3 might be.This story will mostly focus on the perspectives of Conner Kent (Superboy) and Donna Troy (Wonder Girl) and their developing relationship within the story.[On Hold cause I don't know what to do with this]
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the battle between Conner & the Titans as well as the interactions between him and Dick Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first round of rewrites for this story. This complied the first two chapters and combined them into a bigger and more fleshed out one. I hope you like this update and don't be afraid to leave your thoughts and potential criticisms in the comments below as it really does help out. Anyhow, enjoy!

Starfire, Wonder Girl and Dove were exploring the fairgrounds of the San Francisco Carnival. The trio stopped in their tracks when the half Kryptonian whomst had been corrupted by the CADMUS Labs. “ **Any ideas?** ” Wonder Girl asked as they watched him walk past, seemingly not noticing the three. “ **Hey, Conner!** ” Starfire called out, getting the clone’s attention. Wonder Girl’s eyes widened as he stared at Starfire with a dumbfounded expression. “ **That’s your idea, ‘Hey Conner’?** ” Dove exclaimed, just as stunned as Wonder Girl. They all looked back to Conner who stood there with a not so friendly expression. “ **Why is he looking at me like that?** ” Dove asked curiously. “ **Probably cause you’re dressed like a giant bird** ” came a sarcastic reply from Wonder Girl. “ **He has no clue who we are** ” Starfire commented as she observed the young Kryptonian. “ **I think you should go talk to him** ” Dove whispered to Wonder Girl. “ **Wha…Why me?!?** ” Wonder Girl asked, scoffing at the idea. “ **I don’t you, he’s Kryptonian, you’re Themysciran. Maybe he’ll relate** ” Dove rambled out. “ **Okay, okay…fine** ” Wonder Girl replied. She sighed as she began to walk over to Conner. Conner straightened his posture, his breathing increasing slightly as Wonder Girl stood less than a metre from him. “ **Hi, Conner. Pleasure to meet you. I’m Donna Troy** ”.

Within the depts of his own subconscious, Conner watched through the eyes of his mind controlled shell as Donna continued to speak. “ **We haven’t officially met yet but you know, I’ve heard great things** ”. The shell didn’t react to this. Conner wanted to say something but it was a little hard to when you’ve been pushed away into your own sub conscious and someone else takes control of your body. “ **Okay, fuck it. Look, I don’t know who’s pulling your strings right now but you need to snap out of it, ok?** ” Donna said, her own temper building up. “ **From what they say, your at least half Superman, so can we dig down and find that half?** ”. From within, Conner stood to his feet. He tried to ignore the voice of Mercy Graves bouncing around the mental prison he had been locked into as he approached a wall of darkness. It was then that she heard Mercy give the order to eliminate them. “ **No!** ” Conner exclaimed, his fear growing as he clenched his hands and began banging on the walls. From the outside, the shell of Conner began to cringe, like someone was beating on him from the inside. “ **Donna…Run!** ” Donna heard the clone muttered in pain before snapping back to its previous angry expression. The shell then hit her hard across the face with a right hook, causing her to stumble back a few steps, holding onto her face. She looked back with the face of a warrior. “ **I won’t run, Conner. I’m an Amazon** ” she replied as she launched an attack of her own.

The fight was a skirmish of kicks and punches being traded with each other. It was quite lengthy for Conner but after the two hit each other across the face, he gained the advantage and jump punched her, sending her hard into a nearby metal tower. Starfire approached him with an angry expression on her face. “ **Don’t make me regret saving your life** ” she threatened in Kryptonian. The shell attempted to attack her but she dodged, hitting him in the face then the chested. She was stunned when her attacks had barely caused the clone to flinch. “ **Fuck, I regret it** ” she muttered before Conner lifted her off the ground, his handed wrapped tightly around her neck. “ **Let my friend go!** ” Hawk screamed as he hit cover over the head with a wooden mallet. It snapped on impact with his head as the shell of the boy looked unscathed by the attack. Hawk laughed nervously as Conner grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. “ **Should’ve seen that coming** ” Hawk wheezed as he tried punching the clone which damaged him more than Conner.

Conner pinned Starfire down on the ground, his eyes beginning to glow red with heat. “ **Conner!** ” Dove screamed. Conner looked up, firing his heat vision only for it to be reflected by a mirror right back at him. Conner was thrown a few feet away and landed hard on the ground. He groaned in pain as he stood up, the heat vision whilst not breaking his skin, most certainly fucking hurt. Conner looked back to find all the Titans had gotten back up into formation, ready to fight the clone. Conner got into a fighting stance when suddenly, some type of grenade landed right in front of his feet.

Before Conner could react, it detonated, sending him flying back once more into a carnival stand. Conner screamed as his senses were overwhelmed by whatever the hell that grenade did to him. Conner stumbled out of the stand, holding his head in pain as he searched for the Titans only to find that they had disappeared. Despite the pain, he began to search for them. After a few minutes, his senses had calmed down enough for him to efficiently use them. He threw away police cars and the like, trying to find any of the Titans. It was then that Conner had suddenly came entangled in what looked to be a golden kind of rope. He looked over his shoulder to find Donna had trapped him with her lasso. Moments later, a weird black substance had began surround, rendering him immobile for the time being. Conner looked back to find Raven and Nightwing standing there with Raven looking to be the one conjuring the dark cloud. “ **Dick, hurry up! This guy’s really strong!** ” Raven shouted to the boy in black and blue. Dick nodded and Raven cast out her free hand, creating another line of her dark magic and connecting the him into Connner’s subconscious mind.

Dick opened his eyes and found himself standing within a pitch black room. He could hear the whispers of Mercy Graves echoing off of the walls as well as the voices of the other Titans. He searched the room and leaning up against the wall in a fettle position, he found Conner, whimpering with tears streaming from his eyes. “ **Conner?** ” Dick whispered in concern as he slowly approached the boy. “ **I don’t know what they’ve done to you but you’re going to be okay. You’re not alone anymore** ”. Conner didn’t move. “ **Her voice** ” Conner croaked. “ **She tells me what to do. I can’t make it stop** ”. Dick was silent for a moment. “ **What is she telling you to do?** ” He asked. “ **Kill them** ” Conner answered. “ **Kill them all** ”. Dick kneeled beside him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder and looking at him in a way that a caring brother would for a grieving sibling. “ **Tell me how I can help you** ”. Conner glanced at him, looking at Dick’s face for the first time.“ **I can’t find the light** ” he whispered. Dick nodded as he stood up, walking around the room before approaching a wall. He pressed his hands against it, feeling that it was indeed solid. “ **Light** ” Dick whispered as Conner looked over his should at him. Dick then launched his fists at the wall, punching a hole right through it. Conner looked on stunned as the light peered through and the voices ceased. Dick continued to break and tear through the wall until it was large enough for a person to walk right on through. Dick looked back at Conner, nodding at him before stepping through. Conner felt the light shine over him as he moved closer to the opening. He closed his eyes, the feeling much like the sun only stronger. Conner began to scream as he felt everything begin to change.

Conner’s eyes then fluttered open, revealing that he was no longer inside the room but rather a vast golden field of wheat, much like the one’s in Smallville. Conner looked to his right to find Dick standing there, seemingly enjoying the view. “ **I can see why Clark liked Smallville so much** ” he began. “ **It’s quiet, peaceful. Not a bad spot to grow up** ” Dick said as he turned to face Conner. “ **I know you** ” Conner stated. “ **My name is Richard Grayson but most people call me Dick** ”. “ **How did you find me?** ” He pressed on. “ **You’re apart of our family, Conner. The Titans. We’ll always find you** ” Dick answered as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “ **I have so many questions** ”. “ **They’ll be answered soon but right now theres a job to do. A job for Superboy** ”. Conner looked down to find that instead of the CADMUS shirt on his chest, it was his black shirt with the red symbol of Superman. “ **Thank you** ” Conner replied with a light smile as he looked back up to the skies above him. “ **Might want to stand back a little** ” Conner said and Dick moved back a couple of steps. Conner knelt down to the ground. He felt the dirt beneath him. He watched as it slowly lifted off the ground, seemingly dancing around him. He looked up to the skies with a determined face, exhaling a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and blasted off the ground fast, cracking the skies as he did. As he zoomed through the skies, a smile took over his face as he saw the silhouette of a man with a cape in the distance.

“ **Greetings, Son of El** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, I will be stepping up a brotherhood type of relationship between Conner and Dick Grayson.  
> \- I removed some of the internal battles within Conner during the Conner vs Donna fight because I thought it was kind of pointless.  
> \- Yes, the was Superman at the end of the story. Although that scene was in Conner's head and the real Superman won't show up until much later, Superman will be popping up in a way that Bruce Wayne popped up in Dick Grayson's head, only a little more supportive.
> 
> That will be all for this chapters notes:)


	2. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life is saved from Fate.

Conner awoke from the dream, back to the San Francisco carnival. Any remnants of the mind control had seemingly disappeared, save for a few lingering whispers that were growing ever fainter with each passing moment. “ **Conner?** ” Dick called. Conner looked around and noticed he was still trapped by the combined power of Raven’s magic and Donna’s lasso. “ **Please, let me go…** ” Conner began, looking to Dick. “ **So I can end this** ”. Dick gave a nod to the two heroines and a moment later, Conner had been freed. Conner breathed in deeply, looking at the faces of each Titan surrounding him. “ **Thank you** ” he said to them before switching to his X-ray vision and locking onto the CADMUS van that Mercy sat in. The woman who took his mind and nearly had him kill the Titans. His new family. With his face hardened with determination, he began his approach towards the van. As he grew closer, the men guarding the van opened fire upon him but shortly after realising that bullets were literally bouncing off of him, the gave a collective “ **FUCK THIS!** ” And high tailed it away from the Boy of Steel. Conner had reached the doors of the van, rippling them from their hinges and throwing them aside only to find a frightened man inside. He heard footsteps approaching the left side of the van. Conner dropped the doors and walked around, coming face to face with his previous oppressor. Mercy quickly turned around only to find the face of an angry Starfire. “ **This is for Lex Luthor** ” she snarled as she hit Mercy in the face hard, knocking her out cold. Conner looked on stunned as Starfire held onto her hand in pain.

The two returned to the rest of the group, Conner walking past them as his eyes locked onto the complete mess that was the carnival. “ **I did this** ” Conner spoke, turning back to face the Titans. “ **It wasn’t me, but…but I did this…I’m sorry** ”. Conner braced himself for their rejection. For their anger over him being stupid enough to ever trust CADMUS again. “ **We know. It’s good to have you back** ” Donna said, walking up to the boy. “ **Did anyone ever tell you that you can really throw a punch** ”. Conner smiled a little, stunned that he hadn’t been met with any anger, any hatred. “ **Thank you, Titans!** ” A woman called out from behind them. The Titans turned to find a crowd of people standing there, cheering and applauding them. Raven laughed nervously as the rest just look on with smiles on their faces. “ **Mommy, my dolly!** ” A little girl exclaimed, point at a doll that laid a top a broken cart. Dove, noticing it, walked over and picked up the doll. She then then walked over to the girl. Kneeling in front of her. “ **Is this your dolly?** ” Dove asked gently. The little girl simply nodded. “ **She’s safe now** ” she reassured the girl as she handed her the ‘dolly’.

It was then that the loud crackling of electricity and the sharp creaking of metal could be heard. Looking behind, Dove saw a metal tower that Donna had been previously punched into had started to fall. Dove cried for everyone to run and get out of the way. Dove tried to run but the people running away were also blocking her way out. Donna saw this and without hesitation, she zoomed forward and caught the tower before it could touch ground. Donna screamed in agonising pain as the electricity coursed throughout her body, burning her from the inside and out. Conner looked on in pure horror as he heard Donna’s screamed grow weaker and he strength fading. “ **Save her, Conner!** ” Superman spoke from within his head and without an ounce of hesitation, Conner launched up into the skies, snatching the tower out of her hands and floated up in the air for a moment. Conner groaned in pain as the electricity moved to make its assault on him. It hurt but not nearly as much as it hurt Donna. Not a second later, Conner gently placed the tower onto the ground and moved swiftly to check on Donna who had now fallen unconscious into the arms of Dick Grayson. “ **Is she okay?** ” Conner asked, voice thick with concern. “ **No, she won’t be. Not unless you can get her back to the tower and get her onto our life support systems. Do you know how to do that?** ” Dick asked. “ **I think so** ” Conner replied. Dick sighed as he stood up and placed Donna into Conner’s arms. “ **I’ll just have to hope you’ll get it right because you out only chance. Now go, Conner. Quickly** ”. Not wasting another moment, Conner turned back towards the tower and rocketed up into the skies.

Within a matter of seconds, Conner had touched down onto the roof of the tower and using the roof access, he breezed down the many flights of stairs, onto their floor and into the medical bay. He placed Donna on a bed and moved to turn on the life support systems. It took longer than it should have but he managed to get them on just in time. The life support wouldn’t save her but it would buy her enough time for the rest of the Titans to come to the tower and save her. Conner noticed the burn marks that were patched across her face and arms, likely more on the rest of her body. Conner found a clean cloth, wet it with clean water and rushed to clean her burn wounds. It was a hard sight for Conner to see. Such a beautiful and obviously powerful woman to be nearly indirectly killed by him. He didn’t want her to die, she was the only one who could actually hurt him without the use of green rocks or strange red lights. She could be a good teacher for him, perhaps help him hone his own abilities. Once Conner had cleaned her burn wound to the best of his abilities, he took a seat on one of the chairs, monitoring her status via hearing and X-ray vision. After a few minutes, Dick, Dove and Starfire burst into the room. “ **How it she?** ” Dick asked, not missing a beat. “ **I did the best I could. She’s alive but she needs help now** ”. Dick nodded and moved to get to work. “ **Thank you, Conner. We can take it from hear. Why don’t you wait outside whilst we work in here** ” Starfire said to the boy. Conner nodded and walked out, making his way towards the lounge room where Hank, Rachel and Rose sat.


	3. The Symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner will be having a much needed conversation with Rose Wilson following the aftermath of the San Francisco carnival.
> 
> Ending of my Episode 13.

Tension was thick as Conner took a seat nearby. They all exchanged glances before quickly looking away from Conner. He could hear their heartbeats rising, anger and fear bubbling from within. Moments later, Rachel stood up and left, mumbling something about checking on Gar. Hank was next to leave, saying he was going to check on Donna Troy, shooting a dirty look at Conner as he left for the infirmary, leaving Conner alone with Rose. “ **I heard what you did** ” Rose began, Conner didn’t bother batting an eye. “ **They’re afraid of me** ” Conner replied. “ **I’m the guy that hurt Gar, hurt Donna, caused all this fucking mess** ” . Conner stood up walking over to the window looking out over the city. “ **I’m the bad guy here. I’m the one who fucks up everything for everyone** ”. Conner sighed, looking back at Rose. “ **I’m a just like Lex Luthor** ”. Rose was silent for a moment and to Conner’s surprise, she scoffed as she stood up. “ **You can brood and be angry all you want, Conner. You can view yourself as the bad guy but you know how I fucking see it** ”. Conner was silent as he looked away from Rose. “ **I see you as the guy who saved a boy you didn’t even know who happened to be falling from a fucking building** ”. She stood right next to him. “ **I see you as the guy who despite not knowing a fucking clue about how the world worked, still tried his best to do the right thing** ”. She then got right up into his face. Conner was still silent. “ **I see you as the guy who saved that girl, Wonder Girl from dying out there. She’s alive because of you!** ”. Rose looked around and on the table nearby, was the folded up black shirt with the red symbol visible. She reached out and grabbed it then turned back to face Conner. “ **You’re not a Luthor, Conner. You’re a Superboy** ” She said as she shoved the shirt into his hands. Conner unfolded it and saw the symbol of hoping seemingly staring at him. “ **First steps are always the hardest, Conner** ” Superman spoke. “ **It’s time to embrace who you are** ”. Conner took a deep breath as he faced Rose. “ **Could you look away for a sec?** ”. Rose nodded as she walked back, facing away from Conner. Conner took off the CADMUS shirt and ignited it with his heat vision, burning away at the logo.

**_You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards_ **

Conner dropped the remains of the CADMUS shirt on the table and looked over to the Superman shirt.

**_They will race behind you_ **

Conner grabbed it in his hands, and began to put it on.

**_They will stumble, they will fall but in time_ **

Conner patted down the shirt, looking down at the broad symbol that stood proudly on his chest.

**_They will join you in the sun, Kal_ **

“ **Hey, Rose** ”. Rose turned around to face Conner.

**_You will help them accomplish wonders_ **

Rose smirked a little at him. “ **Welcome back, Superboy** ”. It was then that Dick had walked out of the room and approached them. “ **How is she?** ” Conner asked, concern glued onto his face. “ **She’s in a coma, she’ll be out for a little while but she’s gonna be okay** ”. Dick placed a hand onto Conner’s shoulder. “ **I can’t thank you enough, Conner. She’s been my best friend since childhood and she’s alive because of you** ”. Conner smiled a little. “ **It was the right thing to do** ” he said. Dick smiled back as he walked away. “ **You really are Superman’s son!** ” He exclaimed as he walked into the hallways, perhaps looking to tell the other Titans about Donna’s condition. Conner looked back to face Rose. “ **See? Not everyone hates you. It’ll take some time but everyone will come around eventually, alright** ”. Conner nodded as he looked out the window to face the San Francisco skyline. He might’ve just been seeing things but Conner could have sworn there was a man with a cape in the skies, flying towards the building.

* * *

Dick watched as Superman touched down onto the roof of Titans Tower. " **Hey, sport!** " Superman greeted with a huge smile on his face. " **Nice suit, I take it that you have found your new calling?** ". Dick smiled. " **Thinking of going by Nightwing. I think it has a nice ring to it** ". " **Oh, I'd say it suites you just fine** " Superman replied with a wide smile on his face. A few moments had passed and Superman's face soon shifted to a more serious expression. " **I heard Lex's goons and Deathstroke gave you guys quite the roughing up. Is everyone alright?** " He asked. " **Donna got hurt but she'll be alright. The Titans are all alright** " Dick answered. Superman looked down to the ground. " **I hope Donna will be alright, she's a good person and an even better hero. I'd hate to lose her** ". " **Me too but we're all okay** ". Superman nodded as floated up in the air a little. He looked back to Dick. " **Is there anything you wanted to tell me about?** " Superman asked. Dick was silent for a moment, looking down to the floor. " **No, Uncle Clark** " he replied looking up to Superman. " **That's just about everything** ". Superman looked at him suspiciously before sighing. " **Alright, Dick. Just remember, you can always talk to me about anything** ". Dick nodded at him. " **I know.** **I'll see you around, Clark** ". Clark just smiled, nodding at the young man before taking off into the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to note here going forward.  
> \- Rose and Conner will have a sibling sort of relationship so no ConnerXRose (although I admit, that does sound interesting).  
> \- Superman won't know about Conner for a while but I just wanted to establish that he is in the story and his Uncle/ Nephew relationship he has with Dick Grayson.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. See you next time:D


	4. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for Conner with the Titan's one month after the fight at the carnival.

It had been one month since the events that had taken place at the carnival had occurred. Conner was up on the roof of Titans tower, meditating with Rachel. It was something that Dick made them start doing for the last couple of weeks. She had to do it to control her emotions and keep her powers in check. Conner had to do it to keep calm and to focus on his own control of his powers. Although things between him and Rachel were still tense, things have gotten better as time went on. They didn’t talk much but they had learnt to tolerate each other.Garfield, despite the fact that Conner had been the one that had effectively traumatised him, had forgiven the clone right away. Conner wasn’t sure if he deserved his forgiveness but regardless, he was grateful and did his best to be a good friend to him. Conner’s relationship with Hank had been the worse so far. Hank had barely uttered a word to him, every time Conner entered the room, he would search for an excuse to leave. Conner tried to talk to him but that only resulted in a shouting match between the two. Safe to say it’ll be a while before things between them get better.

“ **Alright, we’re done here** ” Rachel said as she stood up and swiftly left for the roof access, making her way downstairs. Conner sighed as he stood up and followed suite. A few minutes later, Conner entered the lobby area. Rachel had sat down with Garfield whilst Hank, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen. Conner looked around and found Dick, Dawn and Rose by the kitchen island. Now his relationship with them was going pretty well so far. Since saving Donna, Dick had accepted him almost like he was his own brother. Dick had taken him out on patrols from time to time, even had him help out with different investigations that needed doing in San Francisco. Conner liked helping out however he could yet, he felt he was being hidden in a way. He always had the night patrols, being told to stay away from the light and other people. Conner had asked time and time again yet he hasn’t been allowed to go out during the day. He’d have to talk to Dick about that later. Rose hasn’t been in a good state of mind since Jason up and left the Titans. Conner did his best to distract her and comfort her but it wasn’t enough for her to get over it but at the end of the day, their relationship was in good standing. His relationship with Dawn had been a little more rocky. Sure, there wasn’t any hatred but there wasn’t a whole lot of friendship between the two. It was as Dick had put it “Neutral standing”.

“ **Hey, Conner** ” Dick greeted as Conner approached them. “ **How was meditation?** ”. “ **Awkward as always** ” Conner says as he sits down on one of the stools. “ **Things still rocky between you two?** ” He asked. “ **Yep** ” Conner mumbled. Dick glanced over at Rachel then sighed. “ **Just give her more time, alright? You just have to wait** ” Dick advised. Conner just nodded as he looked around the room. “ **Where’s Kory?** ” He asked, not noticing her around. “ **She’s taking care of Donna** ”. “ **How is she?** ” Rose asked upon hearing her name. “ **The same. She’s still in a coma…she’s never been out this long, the longest she had been out was for 2 weeks after she fought Deathstroke and her injuries were way worse** ” Dick replied. They were silent for a moment. Conner then stood up from his stool. “ **I’m gonna go check on her** ” Conner said as he walked away towards the infirmary.

Dick just nodded as Conner walked out of sight. “ **Why does he do that?** ” Rose asked. “ **I mean, everyday, he checks on her. Why does he care so much?** ”. Dick looked at her for a moment. “ **Maybe he feels guilty about fighting her and see’s himself as the one responsible for what happened to her and until she wakes up, he won’t be able to give himself the chance to even forgive himself** ”. Rose narrowed her eyes at him, filled with suspicion. “ **Sounds like you speak from experience** ”. Dick remained silent as he walked out of the room.

Conner knocked lightly on the infirmary door before slowly walking in. “ **Hi, Kory** ” Conner greeted as he caught sight of her inside. “ **Hey, Conner** ” She replied softly, turning away from the monitors that well, monitored Donna’s wellbeing. “ **How is she?** ” Conner asked as he took a seat next to Donna’s bed. “ **Same as always, Conner** ” she answered as she stood next to the boy. “ **You don’t have to come in here everyday, Conner. You know the moment she wakes up, you’ll be the first to know** ”. “ **I know, Kory** ” Conner replied, looking at the sleeping form. “ **After what happened, I just feel…I don’t know, responsible for this** ”. Kory said as she knelt down to Conner’s level. “ **Listen, Conner** ” She started, turning his head to face her. “ **You’re not to blame for what happened here. This…this is just something that happens, something that you just can’t predict. Everyone here has forgiven you-** “. “ **Hank hasn’t** ” Conner interrupted. “ **Hank doesn’t count just…look, Conner. I know it might be hard but its about time you started to forgive yourself because that’s the only way you’re gonna be able to move forward and be the person you need to be** ”. Conner was silent for a moment as she stood back up to her full height. He sighed as he stood up from the chair, taking one last glance at Donna before looking back at Kory. “ **Thank you, Kory** ”. “ **Anytime** ”. And with that, Conner took a deep breath before walking out the door.


End file.
